Sweetest
by Lovemeinsane
Summary: Sequel to The Love of a Brother. Fenrir, Damon, and their son Dacian are enjoying a peaceful, normal life on Midgard. Will this calm last forever?


My Sweetest

"Dacian, It's time to go." Damon slipped on his bright yellow jacket as he called for his son. But the little boy kept putting together a puzzle with a picture of a bunny. "Honey, let's go.."  
Nothing. "Okay.." Damon walked over and picked him up and held him in his arms. Dacian whined and whimpered, making it difficult for his mother to put on his jacket and hat. "Let's go see daddy.." Dacian still whined but allowed Damon to get them ready.

Fenrir, not wanting to just sit at home and mooch off his richer than rich parents, decided to get a job. Tony insisted that he could get him any job he wanted at Stark Industry, but Fenrir took one at a construction site. He enjoyed getting his hands dirty and making something. The only thing he didn't like was being away from his family. He always thought of them.

Damon carried his son all bundled up down the busy as usual street, speaking to him in a calm and smooth tone. "Almost there, are you excited?" Dacian nodded, mumbling into his scarf. "Daddy.."

They neared the construction site and Damon kept an eye out for his husband. Dacian pointed with mitten clad fingers. "Daddy!" His 'mother' looked in that direction and sure enough, there was Fenrir, carrying some wooden planks off a truck. "Fen!" Damon moved closer but stayed a safe distance. When said husband saw his family he set his lumber down and hurried towards them. "This is a nice surprise." He hugs his family and kisses their foreheads. "What are you up to?" Dacian attached himself to his father and started mumbling under his breath. "Daddy..come home now?"  
"No, daddy still has to work.." But just then, one of Fenrir's coworkers came over. "Sorry to bother you, but we're ending early today. Bad storms coming in. Go on home Fenrir." All three of the family smiled brightly. "Thanks Richie." He collected his stuff and gave his husband and sweet kiss. "So, where to?"

"Just because you can buy him anything he wants, doesn't mean you should.." Fenrir said as he walked into their large apartment, carrying more bags than he thought possible. "Of course it does, he's my baby." The family had went out shopping and as always, Damon bought anything that Dacian even pointed at. "If you keep this up, he's going to be spoiled rotten.." "Stop being a baby Fenrir, we can't just not spoil our only child!" Damon kissed the three year old in his arms gently rocking him as well. His husband knew that Damon was right. Their child was too adorable to just say no to. "Alright, let's put all this stuff away then."

An hour later Dacian sat on his father's legs playing with a toy while Damon sat on Fenrir's back, giving him a massage. The latter was groaning in pleasure, feeling several aches and pains melt away under his husband's hands. "You know I could just heal you quickly instead of giving you a massage every day."  
"Yes, but this is more enjoyable." Soon Dacian put his toy up and climbed onto his mother's back. Damom looked at him and smiled, kissing his little cheek. When he heard snoring from his husband, he figured he was done. "Come on honey, let's go play in the living room.." Damon carried his son away, leaving Fenrir to his nap.

By dinnertime, the city was covered in snow. Damon was in the kitchen finishing up the baked chicken and Fenrir was sitting on the couch with Dacian watching a kiddie movie. "Dinner's ready!" Damon set the table and started making plates while Fenrir sat himself and his son down. He put Dacian's napkin on his lap and Damon set down the plates. When they were settled down to eat, Fenrir spoke. "You know, he's old enough to start school.."  
"No."  
"You can't even consider? What will we do, keep him isolated all his life?"  
"What else do you suggest? We leave him alone with strangers?! Fenrir, he's not ready! Please.." Damon looked up at his husband with pleading eyes. "...Fine.. But we will talk about it." Dacian was eating happily the entire time, bouncing on his seat. The family continued to eat and slowly the tension wore of and Damon and Fenrir were laughing and talking to each other once again. After dinner the couple cuddled on the couch while their son sat on the floor with a puzzle. "Dacian, it's time to get readu for bed.." Damon reluctantly detached himself from his husband to scoop up his baby boy. Said husband began cleaning up the kitchen.

After tucking Dacian in and doing a once over of their home, Damon headed to bed where Fenrir was already settled in. "Being a stay at home mom is so not as easy as it looks.." The brunette stripped and changed into pajama pants before curling up next to his love. "But I love it so much.." A soft laugh left his older brother. "I'm jealous. I have to spend all day with a bunch of guys and you get to spend it with our son."  
"You should quit. You don't have to work you know." Damon hated to be without his true love, and cursed himself for even letting Fenrir take the job in the first place. His husband laughed but nodded. "Alright, I will.." All Damon had to do was say the word and it was done. "Thank you love.." They shared kisses and curled up nice and close. But then their door was pushed open and tiny feet padded over to the bed. Dacian wasted no time getting into his parents bed, squirming his way between them. His mother was the first to laugh. "Hello love.." He looked at his son with loving emerald eyes and Fenrir did the same. "Cold.. Want to sleep.. here." "Alright baby.." Damon pressed sweet kisses to his only child's forehead. Fenrir couldn't hold back his laugh. "We seem so..normal.."  
"Yeah..No one would suspect that you were a giant norse wolf trapped in a man's body. Or that you're married to your younger brother who so happens to be an ex-assassin for a different realm who also gave birth to your child."  
"Exactly.." This time both of them laughed. Dacian even began to giggle as well. The family all snuggled close, falling to sleep one at a time.

A/N Hello! This is a sequel to The Love of a Brother. Please enjoy and review! 


End file.
